


Леди Агония

by Bavaria_World



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Guro, Heterosexuality, POV First Person, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Боль каждого на вкус разная... Какова твоя?





	Леди Агония

Едва ежегодный прием в Парадной зале Бессмертного бастиона начался, я почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Невесомый аромат духов, еле слышные шаги, силуэт, мелькнувший на краю зрения, то ли блаженный сон наяву, то ли явь, проникшая в постылый однообразный сон.

Но, когда я оборачивался, находил только знакомые лица.

Я иногда останавливался на месте, делая вид, что слушаю музыку или разглядываю картины, прикрывал глаза, в совершенной прострации мучительно ждал, когда же новое ощущение легкой вуалью пробежится по коже, достигнет нутра, взбудоражит. Эта тончайшая игра обостряла чувства до совершенно немыслимого предела.

Я забыл, что был способен на подобное, ведь, не подавляя это, продержаться на войне и не сойти с ума было невозможно.

Эмоции, которые тщательно цензурировались холодным разумом, выдававшим их маленькими порциями, изуродованными и препарированными, теперь проходили сквозь меня мощным потоком, перетекали друг в друга. Голова шла кругом от лиц, голосов, музыки и яркого света.

На фоне того, что происходило между мной и таинственной леди, все было таким вульгарным, пошлым и чрезмерным, что стало душно, стало невыносимо тошно, и я вышел на террасу, чтобы успокоиться.

Тихие шаги за спиной, тонкая рука обвивает мою руку. Прикосновение нежное, почти любящее. Слегка поворачиваю голову и вижу прекрасные нечеловеческие желтые глаза, легкую, многообещающую улыбку. Гладкие светлые волосы спадают ей на лицо, обрамляя его по бокам, скрывая уши.

Элегантная, изящная, утонченная… И от неё веет холодом, безжалостностью, от неё веет смертью.

Я наклоняюсь и наши губы сливаются в страстном поцелуе, отдаляя реальность на тысячу километров прочь. Это пробуждает внутри что-то более возвышенное и деликатное, чем банальная похоть, что-то неведомое обычным смертным, порабощенным своими инстинктами и желаниями.

Я бы никогда не познал подобного, если бы не она.

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, я пристально смотрю ей в глаза и говорю тихо:

‒ Веди.

Она легко смеется, почти как человек и, держа меня за запястье тонкими пальцами, увлекает за собой во тьму.

 

 

***

На конце её когтей могильный лед, в улыбке ‒ самодовольство, а глаза горят от голода. В нежной полутьме комнаты боль раскалывает мои чувства, словно молния, извлекая из груди полустон-полувскрик. Не ведая жалости, она рассекает мою плоть, упиваясь болью, все меньше и меньше походя на человека, покуда не обращается в сгусток живой тьмы. Подвижная, как ртуть, она пробегает пальцами по краям ран, играя на них, как на струнах.

Мои глаза влажны от слез, а простыни подо мной пропитаны кровью, но никогда ещё я не чувствовал себя настолько всепоглощающе, обостренно живым. Фальшивая придуманная самость растворяется в боли, как в кислоте, покуда не остается ничего, кроме истины.

Женщина, сплавленная из тьмы и агонии, наклоняется к моему уху и шепчет, впервые за все время:

‒ Как вы себя чувствуете, генерал?..

Я с трудом фокусируюсь на чужом лице, заглядываю в мерцающие потусторонним светом глаза и говорю:

‒ Я чувствую себя… свободным.

Она громко смеется, обнажая ряды острых зубов. За её спиной поднимают жала два изящных хвоста, дрожащие от предвкушения.

Когда она пронзает ими мое тело, я вскрикиваю в последний раз. Вся сила, что я копил на протяжении жизни, покидает меня с такой легкостью, словно никогда мне не принадлежала. Я медленно поднимаю окровавленную руку, чтобы коснуться её щеки, ощутить бархатную кожу под пальцами. Слабо улыбаюсь, когда не могу этого сделать ‒ слишком измучен, слишком обессилен.

Боль стихает.

Я погружаюсь в безмерный, бесконечный покой.

Последнее, что я помню, как тонкие пальцы опускают мои веки.


End file.
